Old dog
by jedimaste1234
Summary: inuyasha pisses off kagome for the last time so inuyasha goes to appolige to her rated t for later chapters rated m for even later chapters update every unregular interval
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

The away

It was was a warm day in feudal Japan, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were sitting by the stream waiting for food. Of course Inuyasha wanted ramen.

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome when is the ramen ready?

Kagome: 3 more minutes Inuyasha.

Sango:PERVERT!!! (slap)

Miroku: Aaa what did I do.

Shippo:You know what you did.

(Yep it was a normal day in feudal Japan, untill?)

Kagome:SIT!!!(slam into ground)

Inuyasha:What did I do?

Inuyasha:(wisper) At least Kikyo can't sit me.

Kagome:I heard that, so you can go back to your dead girl because I'm going home.

Inuyasha:Feh

(Kagome stomps to the well then jumps in)

Sango:I've never seen her that mad

Inuyasha:She'll cool down in a couple of days then come back

Miroku:No I don't think she will come back you really made her mad

Inuyasha: Feh she's just a shard detecter

Inuyasha's thoughts: No she isn't not to me I love her, I just won't admit it.

Inuyasha: I'm going to get her

( he dissapers in a blur)

Kagome's mom: Oh your back are you going to stay a while?

Kagome:I don't want to talk about it.

end of chapter --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

the applogie

When Inuyasha arrived in the modern era he was met with the powerful smell of tears so he jumps to Kagome's window and knocks at the window

Inuyasha: Kagome, Kagome are you there?

Kagome: What do you want?

Inuyasha: Kagome I came to say i'm sorry.

Kagome: Normally I would accept your appolige but this crossed the line.

Inuyasha's thoughts: Oh no she won't forgive me I might never get to tell her I love her, she won't listen to me shit!!!

Inuyasha:Kagome listen I'll do anyting if you forgive me.

Kagome's thoughts: hmmm I wonder what I can make him do ?

Kagome: Inuyasha I'll forgive you if you do what ever I want for 1 day starting tomorow.

Inuyasha: Of course I'll do it, for you

Kagome: Good (smile)

Inuyasha:Oh god she's beautiful when she smiles.

Kagome: Wait lets start the deal now!!!

Inuyasha: What , oh ok

They both walk downstairs

Kagomes's mom: Oh Inuyasha when did you get here?

Inuyasha:About 10 minutes ago.

Kagomes's mom: Did you want some ramen?

Inuyasha:(looks at Kagome and she nods back a him) sure I would really like some.

They both sit down and have some ramen after they were done It was 9 pm, too late to go out

So they both go to sleep but before Kagome goes to sleep she smiles and says "This is going to be fun".

----------------end chapter------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

the day

When Kagome woke up she saw that Inuyasha was already up. She got dressed then went downstairs to see him.

Kagome's mom:Good morning Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:Hey Kagome

Kagome:Good morning Inuyasha

After they both had some breakfast they both went out Inuyasha wearing his hat of course

Kagome: Okay Inuyasha I made a list for us to do today

#1:Go show Inuyasha to my friends, #2:Go shopping with Inuyasha with or without my friends, #3:Go have lunch with Inuyasha, #4:Go to the movies, #5:Go to the arcade.

Inuyasha: Whats the movies or the ar-cade?

Kagome: The movies are a giant TV and the arcade is a giant place where you play games

Inuyasha: Oh, Ok

They both go walking to the school

Kagome: (Waves to her friends) Hey guys

Ayume: Hey kagome, who is this guy?

Kagome: This is Inuyasha my boyfriend

Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a dark stare

Yumi: Oh yea I remember meeting you once

Eri: Yea we met you at Kagome's house before

Kagome: Wanna go shopping?

Eri: Sure I'll go

Ayume: I'll come

Yumi: Sure why not

They all go to the mall

Inuyasha: Wow I've never seen something this big!

Aymue:What? You've never seen a mall?

Inuyasha:Ya I live in Can-A-Da.

Kagome: Good save Inuyasha.

Inuyasha:Ya I heard it when you were work in a re-port.

Yumi: You're Canadian? You dont seem like it.

Kagome:Yes he's Canadian look at his red and white.

They walk into a clothing store

Kagome:Look at that beautiful dress.

Girls: WOW!!!!

Inuyasha:Gasps when he sees it he even thinks it's pretty.

Kagome: I've gotta try it on.

She trys the dress on

Kagome:Inuyasha how do I look?

Inuyasha:(Gasps) Beautiful.

Kagome:Thank you Inuyasha (she gives him a kiss).

Inuyasha:(Blush Blush Blush)

Yumi, Ayame,and Eri: Hahahahahahaha

Kagome: So who wants to go to the movies ?

Ayame: Sorry can't I gotta go home.

Yumi: Ya me to I gotta help my mom with chores.

Eri: I can go.

Kagome: Ok 1 second I need to get something

5 minutes later Kagome comes back with a small bag

Kagome: Ok lets go

They all get to the movies

Eri: Lets see Night Of The Livng Dead

Inuyasha and Kagome look at her

Kagome: Lets see flight for your life

Inuyasha: I'll go with Kagomes idea

Suddenly Eri's cell rings

Eri: Hello... right now ... ok bye

Eri: Sorry guys Mom wants me home. See you tomorrow

Kagome :Ok see you later.

Kagome and Inuyasha go in to the movies

about halfway through the movie

Kagome: This is a good movie

Kagome snuggles close to Inuyasha

After the movies done

Inuyasha: You ready to go home my "girlfriend"

Kagome:Hahaha yes lets go home

They walk home and its dark time

Kagome: Ok Inuyasha you would at least argue a bit why didn't you?

Inuyasha walks up to Kagome and gives her a kiss then walks in

Kagome stands there stuned

Kagome's thoughts:Inu..Inuyasha kissed me I cant beleve it.

Kagome runs in the house

Kagome:Inuyasha why did you just kiss me

Inuyasha:First lets go for a walk

Kagome:Ok

Inuyasha and Kagome get outside and walk to the park before the first word is said

Kagome:Ok Inuyasha I want awnsers I know we have a deal but you never have been this nice to me even when I threatend to S-I-T you

Inuyasha's thoughts:Kagome's right im being soft can I be in love with her

Inuyasha's human side: Of course you love her you loved her since you first met

Inuyasha's demon side: Duh idiot you love her

For the first time in a long time both his sides agread

Inuyasha: Kagome this day has been wonderful and... I just wanted to say Thank you

Kagome:Inu...Oh Inuyasha

She runs up to Inuyasha and hugs him

Inuyasha:I love you Kagome

Kagome looks at Inuyasha wide eyed

Kagome:I love you too Inuyasha

Thunder cracks

Inuyasha: Do you think we should get inside its going to rain

Kagome: Ok Puppy dog heheeee

Inuyasha: I love you

Inuyasha and Kagome get to the house and go up to her room

Kagome:Ok Inu im going to change dont peek

Inuyasha:Ok I wont

Inuyasha puts his hands over his eyes

BUT while she changing he splits his fingers

Inuyasha's thoughts: Oh man she's beautiful ,the most beautiful person I've ever seen

AH OH Inuyasha looks up to see Kagome looking right at his face

Kagome: (sigh) Inuyasha normally I would sit you but I'm in a good mood so you can look

Inuyasha removed his hands and looked at Kagome

Inuyasha droops his ears to see Kagome's dressed in her PJs

Kagome:Hey Inu why is your ears drooping

Inuyasha: Oh no reason

Kagome:Lets go to sleep Puppy

Inuyasha : Ok Kagome

They both go to sleep holding each other and snuggling


End file.
